Field
Embodiments relate generally to dust resistant and moisture resistant coating compositions, related methods and related coated articles. More particularly embodiments relate to dust resistant and moisture resistant coating compositions, related methods and related coated articles with enhanced performance.
Description of the Related Art
Dust resistant and moisture resistant coating compositions and related coated articles are generally recognized as desirable within many applications, including in particular air handling applications, insofar as dust resistant and moisture resistant coated mechanical components provide value within the context of reduced energy consumption incident to aerodynamic drag reduction when operating, in particular, a residential, a commercial or an industrial air handling system.
Since dust resistant and moisture resistant coatings have many applications in addition to air handling system applications, desirable at minimum are additional dust resistant and moisture resistant coating compositions and related dust resistant and moisture resistant coated articles, with enhanced performance.